Various quick connectors are known. One such quick connector is shown and described in European Patent Application EP 1 821 022 A1. This quick connector generally includes a housing and a retainer. Fingers of the retainer cooperate with a flange of a tube to normally retain the tube. The retainer is may be rotated relative to the housing to intentionally release the tube. European Patent Application EP 1 821 022 A1 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
It is important that a quick connector maintain intended coupling during normal blow-off or pull-out conditions.
While known quick connectors, including the quick connector of European Patent Application EP 1 821 022 A1, have generally proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement remains in the pertinent art.